The Last Enemy
by That Which Writes With Keys
Summary: An unlikely friendship marked the beginning of the darkest days of Harry's life as magics unknown raise the dead into bloodthirsty creatures who's hunger would consume the world. Now all Harry wants is to save those he loves, but will he succeed while navigating unlikely alliances, the madness of a dying world, and the terrible choices that he will have to make to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Last Enemy

#

Chapter 1

#

Seven more found dead in London. The victims, authorities report, have been mutilated past recognition via extensive blunt force trauma and lacerations. Eyewitnesses claim that a person or group of people are responsible for the attack but authorities have so far dismissed such claims. Authorities currently theorize that the attacks are a result of wild animals wandering into the cities from the country side.

But I ask you readers, if wild animals can slip into our cities and kill our citizens all under our authorities noses than what hope do we have against the real animals out there? Can we really count on our authorities to keep us safe when they cannot even stop a few beasties from the woods? Perhaps our Prime Minister should consider tighter restrictions on hiring processes for our local authorities? Or perhaps pushing more funding towards our police and less on...

Harry stopped reading the muggle newspaper, a scowl on his face. Seven more dead... five last week and another ten missing the week before that. Voldemort and his followers were growing more bold, attacking Muggles ever more relentlessly while leaving gruesome tableau's in their wake.

Harry scrunch up the newspaper in his hand. Things keep getting worse... and there was _nothing _he could do to stop it. Not yet at least. Two weeks. Harry knew that in two weeks things would be different. He'd be of age, the Trace would be gone, and finally, _finally_ he could begun his hunt.

The cup. The locket. The snake. Something from Ravenclaw. Something from Gryffindor. Then the man himself. Neither can live while the other survives...

"Sir? Sir! Excuse me sir, but unless you plan on paying for that I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by a gruff voice. He looked to the source of it: a man in a light blue collar shirt and black slacks wearing black dress shoes with a head like an overcooked chicken. Harry glanced at his name tag: Tony - Store Manager, before grimacing.

"Sorry sir, I just read something disturbing in the news. Yes, I'll pay for it," Tony squinted beady black eyes him. "... right now. I'll pay for it right now."

Tony gave Harry a satisfied smile as he made his way into the nearest checkout lane, which, thankfully, was empty. Instinct lead him to reaching for his money pouch in a robe pocket that he wasn't wearing. From the corner of his eye he could see Tony squinting hard at him.

"Ah, bugger." Harry mumbled under his breathe as he fumbled in his pants pockets for his wallet. One of his many Dudley hand me downs, it was a handsome leather square that Harry was able to keep a few pounds in for his summer wanderings.

"Apologies miss. Head in the clouds. What do I owe... you..." Harry's hands clung numbly to the leather square as he looked into the eyes of one of his classmates from school. One of his _Slytherin_ classmates.

She was about even with his height, with straw blonde hair done up in a pony tail and lilac eyes that were drawn wide around her square face. She was dressed similarly to the other cashiers in the shop: khaki slacks, a black collared shirt and apron over top with a name tag over the left side of her chest that read Daphne.

Harry's hand twitched toward the thin stick of wood hidden up his right sleeve, nestled in a holster for easy access. Daphne's eyes flicked towards his sleeve, to the manager, to the paper resting on the register belt before resting back on him. Her eyes gained a dull look. "That'll be two quid Potter. Would you like to donate one more towards the Red Cross in an effort to fight world hunger?"

Harry blinked, clearly missing something. "Um... beg pardon?"

"Two quid, Potter," Daphne replied in that same dull tone. "Three if you want to save the world," She said, rolling her eyes. "And since you're... well you, lets just make it three quid and call it a day, yeah?"

She held out her hand expectantly. Tony was waiting in the wings, ready to chuck him out onto the walk. Harry Potter, Chosen One, knew he was walking out of here a man three quid short. He pulled out the necessary monies and place them into the Slytherin girl's hand who, with the deftness of years of practice, punched a few buttons on the register causing the till to open where she dropped the monies in with a _clink, clink, clink_.

"Would you like a receipt Potter?" Daphne asked, to which Harry shook his head. "Thank you for your purchase then!" She said with fake cheer. "Have a wonderful day!"

Harry, bewildered, nodded his head. "Yeah... you too." Harry stood there, very awkwardly he knew, staring at her like she was a quadhorned rumplesnout. Daphne stood there, pale lilac eyes staring at him with the barest trace of amusement.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Potter?" She asked. Harry, feeling entirely like a fool, shook his head. "Um no... I'm just," Harry pointed towards the nearest exit, "I'm going to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts... I guess?" Cup. Locket. Snake.

Daphne let out a sigh. "Okay Potter, I get it, the big evil Slytherin is working a Muggle job," Daphne said, waving her hands in the air while rolling her eyes.

"What? No! That's not..." Harry started to say before getting cut off.

"That's exactly what you were thinking Potter. And hey! I get it. I really, really do. So lets not make a big deal out of this, yeah? Like seriously... don't tell anyone about this. Please." Her eyes pleaded with a look that Harry recognized all too well these days.

"I won't, Daphne. I promise." Harry said, deeply serious. Daphne let out a sigh of relief before a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, I'll be off shift in fifteen. Do you want to get a coffee?" Harry mildly wondered if something had gone screwy in his brain. Maybe all this thought of Horcruxes and destiny were taking their toll.

"Um.. I don't..."

"Oh relax Potter, this isn't -

"Do you always interrupt people when they're talking?" Harry asked grouchily.

"Only when they're about to say something stupid," Daphne cheeked. "Look, thing is I don't really get to talk about this with our crowd and I've been dying to chat with someone that knows both sides... so what do you say Potter? Fancy a little lunch with the enemy?" Daphne asked, wagging her eyebrows at him.

There were warning bells in Harry's head of course, but given everything he knew the Death Eaters it seemed unlikely that they'd have a Slytherin in a grocery shop on the off chance that Harry Potter would walk in.

And if he was wrong, well, he'd made it this far following his instincts, hadn't he? "Okay Daphne, you're on."

"Great. See you in a bit Potter," Daphne said, her lilac eyes lighting up. Harry smiled before walking over and settling on the bench outside the grocer and flipping open the paper. _Who knows?_ Harry thought. _Things might work out okay for once._

#

Fifteen minutes later Daphne exited the grocer as Harry was nose deep in an article detailing Chelsea's prospects in their upcoming season. The wizarding world may have brought him Quittich, but he was a football fan first and his blood ran blue. With Ruud Gullit at the helm things were looking more promising than ever. At last, after twenty six years Chelsea might finally bring home a trophy. What a world that would be... Voldemort defeated, Chelsea winning the cup, being able to spend time with his girlfriend... ex-girlfriend...

"Anything going on with Arsenal?" Daphne asked.

"Arsenal? Oh bloody hell. And here I thought being a Slytherin was your worst trait!"

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Oh don't you dare tell me."

Harry shrugged. "Blue. Through and through."

Daphne stared for a second before a thought occurred that made her burst out laughing. "Merlin's beard Potter! How's it felt wearing our colors all these years?"

Harry raised his head high. "Red isn't _Arsenal_ colors. Its Gryffindor colors. Much more noble. Far more history."

Daphne let out a snort. "Oh please, and I'm Morgana's heir. Come on you bloody blue ponce, there's a cafe up the block. I mean seriously, Chelsea? Are you daft?"

Harry rose from the bench and began to follow Daphne. "I'll have you know that Chelsea's looking phenomenal this year! With..." And so began a conversation about football between a Gryffindor and Slytherin that lasted past the block, into the cafe and a good deal past their first cups.

#

Harry and Daphne returned to their table with their second round as the debate raged on. "Come on Potter! Arsenal has _history_. Its England's team for Pete sake!"

"Look, I'm not denying that Arsenal has gotten its fair bit of fame over the years. But its our time now. I promise you that by this time next year you'll be hearing our song in every pub in all of Britain." Harry said, extending his arms out around him.

"And I promise you that the next time you catch the snitch I'm going to cast Sonorous and sing the Arsenal tune for all of Hogwarts to hear." Daphne said, that same cheeky smile on her face.

The cup. The locket. The snake. Harry's mood immediately sobered at the reminder of his task. There would be no Hogwarts next year. No Chelsea or Arsenal games. There may not even be a Harry this time next year.

Daphne sensed the change in his mood and fell quiet. For a moment they sat in the sullen cloud of their silence, sipping at their coffee as football fled their minds.

But there was a tickling in Harry's brain that he just couldn't ignore. "So why does a Slytherin work in a Muggle shop in Surrey?"

Daphne, glad for the break in the silence, answered. "You ever hear the phrase: the grass is always greener on the other side?"

Harry nodded his head, recalling her last name. "Wait, so, that's because of you? Or your family rather?"

Daphne nodded her head. "Precisely. There have been times where the Malfoys, the Potters, even the Weasleys have been called the richest family in England. But the Grass is always Greener at the Greengrass home."

"And the muggle shop?" Harry asked.

"That's the secret to our fortune Potter. My family was never afraid to dabble in muggle affairs, their economy in particular. Add a little magic to it and any witch or wizard could live very, _very_ comfortably. The thing is having that kind of money tends to drive one a little barmy so we have an... edict? Tradition maybe? Of working a humble muggle job to better understand what's its like to live with barely anything before we are allowed to have everything."

Harry digested that though for a moment before nodding his head at Daphne. "Wow... that's kind of brilliant actually!"

Daphne blushed at the praise. "Its nothing that special Potter..."

"I'm serious. There's a few wizards that could do with being brought down a peg...or ten." Harry said, thinking of Malfoy and his whole club.

Daphne snorted. "You? Calling the kettle black? Oh please..."

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, what _does_ it mean Mr. Fourth _Tri_wizard Champion. How did you even get your name in the cup anyway? Did you have to get Dumbledore a years worth of sweets or something?" Daphne asked, looking smug.

A spark of anger took hold in Harry, quickly replaced with a dour look as the memories of events came rushing back. The dragon. The mermaids. The cup... and the graveyard.

Before Harry could sink too far however Daphne reached out her hand and gave Harry's a shake. "Potter! Potter! Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I just, you know we all had theories about how you did it? A lot of us thought you couldn't stand to be out of the spotlight. Guess we all know better now."

Daphne's eyes looked into Harry's own, begging him to forgive her. Thinking on it Harry couldn't really blame her. The truth had become so muddled between the end of the tournament and Voldemort's official return that it was a wonder anyone still believed him at all.

"It's all right, Daphne. Nothing to forgive. I really didn't enter my name into the tournament though. It was a servant of Voldemort's," Harry said, Daphne flinching at the Dark Lord's name.

"He cast a powerful Confundus charm on the cup making it seem like I was the only contestant from a fourth school. It was all part of a plan to use me in ritual to return Voldemort to power."

"One that succeeded." Daphne said grimly.

Harry nodded. The silence returned, heavier than ever.

Daphne broke it this time. "Hang on, if the plan was to use you to bring You Know Who back then why not just kidnap you the first chance he had?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've talked to Hermione and Ron about it over the years and we think the plan might have been to take me after the first task. You know, let the dragon rough me up a bit then portkey me out while I was recovering in the Hospital Ward. Only problem was that I did _too_ well during it. I was with Madame Promfrey for all of a minute before I went back to the tower to celebrate."

Daphne sat back in her chair, eyes wide. "Bloody hell Potter. You don't think it could have been that close do you?"

Harry shrugged again. "Perhaps. I've noticed that Voldemort-oh, come on now!- that Voldemort has a bit of the dramatic in him. Perhaps he wanted me to win so that he could have Champion's blood in him too? I mean, he tried to kill me with magic when I was a baby, right? Why not just drop me out the window or something?"

Daphne couldn't stop the disturbed look. "Gods that's dark Potter. But I guess you have to be a right bastard to use the Killing Curse on a baby anyway... have you seen the news lately?"

Harry nodded his head, scowling again. "I have."

"I just... I don't get it. What's the point of all that death? What's he trying to prove?" Daphne asked, completely at a loss.

"He's trying to spread fear." Harry replied. "The more scared you are of him and his followers, the less likely you are to oppose him. Its how he got so powerful last time."

Daphne nodded her head. "I know. I know.. its just- and I'm so sorry for asking this- but isn't there anything you can do? I mean is there anything to that Chosen One business?" Daphne asked, eyes searching.

Harry gave her a pained look. "I believe anyone with a good heart would want to oppose Voldemort. At least that's what a wise man once told me. As for myself, I can't really do anything until I reach my majority."

"Because of the Trace? What's that got to do with anything?" Daphne asked, confused.

Harry looked at her. Really looked. Did she really not know?

"Daphne, the Death Eaters are already in the Ministry. Its only a matter of time until they control it and I'd rather not let them know every little thing I'm up to if I can help it." Daphne looked shocked for a moment before settling back down and nodding her head.

"Yeah... that makes sense." She said, shifting back into a more comfortable position in her seat. Harry leaned back, feeling quite tired after that conversation. He felt it was about time to wrap this up.

"Hey! Turn up the telly up!" Someone in the cafe shouted.

Every head in the place swiveled to the small television located behind the counter which showed a frazzled reporter grasping his mic in one hand waving behind him with the other. As the volume went up his words began to spread through the tiny cafe. Words that Harry could hardly believe.

"... the city is being overrun by man eating creatures! Point the camera at me! Point it at me! I repeat, the dead are coming back to life and attacking the living! I don't know what's causing this but everyone, EVERYONE, needs to find shelter and- oh God! OH GOD, BILL! RUN! DROP THE EFFING CAMERA AND RUN!"

The camera man did just that, which gave the audience in the cafe a perfect view of the anchorman and Bill the camera guy getting overrun by a group of bloodied, snarling strangers who tore into them without mercy.

Clawed hands flayed soft flesh as gnashing teeth ripped and tore muscle from bone. One of the men screamed in unrelenting agony as a pair of the crazed folks split his arm from fingers to elbow before feasting the bloodied flesh between them.

The feed abruptly cut back to the studio anchorwomen whose face had gone ashen, then a sickly green. In no time there was the sound of retching, and not just from the telly. Several people in the cafe, Daphne included, lost their afternoon tea after witnessing the brutal sight.

Harry's mind was racing. What had he just seen? Were those inferi? Attacking muggles? Did Voldemort do this? What was going on!?

"Potter... what in the f-" But Daphne was cut off but a harsh banging at the windows of the cafe.

As one every patron turned to look out at the creature behind the cafe's window. It was in the shape of a man, but that could not be, for no man could still be alive with half his neck missing as this mans was. His clothing had been totally soiled by the blood that'd drained onto it, turning it into shades of red and brown. Brackish hands clawed at the glass as bloodshot eyes stared hungrily at the people within. That hunger combined with rage, pushing it to drive it's fists against the shop's glass again and again, each blow causing the window to shutter more and more.

A crack formed.

Harry's instinct's screamed. It was time to go. His eye caught Daphne's. They were white with terror, begging him do something.

Harry took a breath. He knew he could get them out. He'd purposefully sat them near a side door just in case he needed to make a quick escape. Through the door, a right into the alley, then a turn of the spot. Destination. Determination. Deliberation.

But then Harry caught sight of the Muggles. Many had the same look as Daphne.

The crack spider webbed. It would be inside in seconds. And it had brought a friend. Could he fight them off? Maybe. A few inferi weren't an issue for even a partially trained wizard like himself, but Harry had a feeling these weren't your average inferi. They were something different.

No matter. Harry would figure it out. Two inferi, two wands. Simple.

Daphne grabbed his hand. "Potter, I don't have my wand."

"What!?" Harry choked.

"It was only a four hour shift! I wasn't expecting to be attacked by inferi in the middle of bloody Surrey! You have to Apparate us out so I can go get it. Come on! If we use the loo no one will see us!"

Daphne started dragging Harry towards the toilets, but Harry didn't budge. "Potter? Come on!"

Harry froze. What should he do? Another creature had joined the two. And another. And another. The spider webbing was complete. The glass would fall any second now.

People backed away from the window, screaming, crying. There were old men, young women, kids no older than Harry here who had just come in for a cuppa not expecting this insanity to spill over into their lives. Harry knew he should leave, hide, wait until he was ready to face Voldemort and see who destiny would call it's winner.

...But. There were people here. Innocent people. People who had no idea what they were fighting. They only knew what was going to happen if they lost. And so did Harry. Could he leave these people? Leave them to die while he fled.

Except is wasn't just him. Daphne was here too. Someone like him. Someone who was also innocent of the war that followed Harry no matter where he went. Someone who was powerless because she'd decided to trust a stranger with her secret and who was now counting on him to get her out alive. Was it right to put her life at risk just so he could play hero to some people that he'd never see again?

The glass shattered. The bloodied creatures roared in triumph as they bounded through the jagged opening like a pack of dogs, feeling no pain where the glass cut through them.

"Get back!" A fit man in a business suit shouted as he charged towards the bloodied mob, wielding a wooden chair like a spear. He managed to knock the first one off it's feet before making a clumsy swing at the one to its left. The creature battered the chair away like it was nothing, leaving the man defenseless against the third creature that tackled him to the ground.

Time slowed as the creature raised its head, teeth bared alongside it's fellows, ready to tear into the man brave enough to try and buy the rest of them time to escape. The remaining pair were closing fast, ignoring the fallen man in favor of fresh prey, a plump elderly woman that just wasn't fast enough to get away from the creatures in time.

Harry could feel Daphne pulling at him, begging him to get them out. Harry could see the blood-lust of the creatures, staring greedily at the meal before them. Harry could hear his heart, beating thunderously in his chest as his ears rang from all the screaming.

Then Harry felt calm. The ringing stopped.

"Accio! Confringo! Expulso!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

#

The spells flew from Harry's wand as fast as the it landed in his hand. His first spell brought the two terrified people out of harms way. The second blasted all five of the creatures, setting them ablaze. His final spell sent them barreling out the window and into the streets behind them.

For a moment all the screaming stopped as every soul in the shop turned to look at Harry. For some the fear that the creatures had inspired found a new target. Others stared in wonder at what they'd just witnessed. A few looked upon him with awe.

Daphne looked at him with a face that was chalk white. "You broke the Statue of Secrecy, Potter. They'll be coming for you now."

Harry did his best to not be deeply unsettled by her words. "Daphne, I think the secret is bloody well out! And bugger to whatever son of bitch wants to come and snap my wand while Voldemort is trying to kill every bloody person in England!"

Harry turned hard green eyes out towards the street. The burning creatures were beginning to rise. Harry shouted, "Reparo!" forcing the glass to jump back into it's original position then followed with a shield charm to strengthen it and stop events from repeating themselves.

The burning creatures struck the glass again and again and again and again... but all for nothing. The fire eating away at their bodies did little to stop them from attacking, not one of them feeling an ounce of pain. Harry watched, panic slowly rising. Did magic not effect them? Would they claw their way back into the cafe?

The lead creature lurched, it's hands falling away from the window as it stumbled drunkenly around until, finally, it fell. Harry felt the tension leave his body. One by one they fell, the fire needing time to do it's work, but working nonetheless. The cafe was silent, watching as the mad conflagration did its work. Only once the final creature dropped did the people in the cafe take a breath.

Harry, wand still in raised cautiously towards the window, turned towards the two people that'd been closest to the action. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

The fit man in the suit took a breath, winced, then rose slowly to his feet. Through some terrible luck of genetics the man was taller than Harry by a head, with neatly trimmed brown hair and soft green eyes.

The man turned to Harry and gave him a pained smile. "Knocked the wind out of me, but considering the alternative? I think I owe you a thank you. And a beer. Or seven." Oh, and he was American. _Swell_.

Harry gave the American his manliest nod then turned to the woman. "Miss? Are you alright?

The older woman had her face in her hands, bawling. She was plump, with dark skin and curly silver hair, wearing a yellow and blue spotted dress and grey worn sneakers on her feet. She rose from her seat and surprised Harry with what he would call a double Mrs Weasley with extra crunch.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I was so scared! Oh, you're an angel! An angel sent from Heaven to save us! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Harry managed to gently push the woman away, blushing. "I'm not an angel, Miss. I'm a wizard. My name's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand to shake, which the women did vigorously.

"Ellie Turning! The pleasure is all mine!" She replied, beaming at Harry. The American in the suit walked up to Harry, saved him from Miss Turning, and gave him a strong, firm shake of the hand.

"Adam Park. Nice to meet you Harry. A wizard, huh? Can't say it's the craziest thing I've heard today. You know anything about that?" Adam asked, pointing outside.

Harry shook his head. "I know of inferi, zombies, and vampires, but those creatures don't act anything like them. They're something different."

Adam frowned. "They sure seem a lot like zombies... what's the difference?"

"Zombie's are local to the Southern America's, due mostly to the magic they practice down there. They're usually controlled by a single witch or wizard who uses the person's soul to sustain them self. It would take a lot of power to control that many people..." And Voldemort might just have that kind of power.

Is that why he killed Dumbledore? The Headmaster was the only one Harry could think of that would be able to counter such magics. With him gone... now would be the perfect time to strike. Those creatures would devastate the British muggle population, and then word would spread far and wide of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his ravenous army. No one would dare oppose him.

Harry felt very, _very_, small in this moment. How could he possibly hope to match someone with so much power? Even if he was able to destroy the Horcruxes, Voldemort still held power over the Ministry, had who knows how many followers at his command, as well as knowledge of magics Harry couldn't even begin to fathom. What chance did Harry Potter, sixth year graduate, have against the greatest Dark Lord in history?

"And what the bloody hell does any of that matter! Zombies? Inferwhatsits? Pah! Those were people! That... that... _freak_ just killed five men! Five _sick_ men! I say we take that funny little stick from him and toss the wanker outside with the rest!"

Harry turned cool eyes towards the heckler. He was an old man, easily in his seventies, with a flat cap covering a smooth pate and callous brown eyes hidden underneath a craggy face. He was giving Harry the same look his Uncle gave him every damn day he'd known him.

Harry pointed his wand at the man. "You're free to try Mister..."

"Baker! Bigsy Baker! Feel tough don't you, with that funny little stick? I'll bet your hands are softer than a girl's! You put that thing away and I'll give you a real fight! Does a kid like you even know about _real_ fighting, huh? Do ya?!"

Harry's green eyes went hard, his temper licking at the edges of his voice. "You'll find, sir, that my hands are _quite_ calloused and that I'm quite familiar with fighting in all it's... you know what?" Harry lowered his wand. "I'm not going to do this with you. I'm just trying to help. If you don't want it then please, be my guest and take your leave. I'm sure they'll be more than accommodating."

Harry waved his hand towards the window where more of the crazed people had gathered, fists banging uselessly against the charmed glass. They were in no better shape then the last group with torn clothing and flesh and blood enough to paint most of Little Whinging red.

Which it probably was by now. A thought that Harry wasn't going to dwell on.

Mr. Baker looked at the window, his tough sneer melting quickly. Ah yes, even more like his Uncle than he thought. "Right then. If you'll excuse me I need to ward the rest of this place so that we don't have any surprise guests. By your leave?"

Mr. Baker gave Harry a frowning nod, avoiding his eyes. It was petty, but the win did raise his spirits some. Harry made due to his course and began charming the other entrances of the building as well. Daphne followed next to him, a curious look on her face.

"Hey Potter, how do you know so much about inferi and their kin?" Daphne asked.

"Oh...uh, Hermione, of course. 'Prepare for victory or prepare for defeat,' she'd say." If only Hermione was here-

Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Names and faces flashed through Harry's mind. All the people that counted on him. All the people that loved him. They didn't deserve this. None of Voldemort's victims did. And so it was up to Harry. The odds were long, the dangerous uncountable, and the chances of him dying had gone up quite drastically, but still. He owed it to those who had come before him and sacrificed so much, he owed it to those still fighting, and you know what? He owed it to himself for the small chance at a happy life.

"Ah, yes. Granger. She's a smart one, that's for sure... now about my wand?"

Harry grimaced. "Look Daphne..."

Daphne's lilac eyes turned fierce. "Rowan, seven and a third inches, with a dragon heart string core. Summon it. Now."

Harry squared up with Daphne. "I can't."

"And why the bloody hell not!" Daphne exploded. "You think _now_ I'm going to betray you?! In all of this?! All that blood purity nonsense means shit when there are things out there that want to eat you! Now get on with it!"

"Daphne, I can't." Harry repeated.

"And why in the bloody bleeding buggering hell not?!" Daphne thundered.

"Two reasons. First, I have no idea where it is so I'm not even sure if I could summon it if I tried. Second, this place is secure right now. So until I can figure out what our next move is I don't want to do anything to risk the safety of everyone in here, including you."

"How noble of you." Daphne sneered.

"Daphne... look," Harry pleaded, "I promise you, first chance I get I'll get you your wand, but I can't right now. I'm sorry."

"I promise?" Daphne said, temper rising... before suddenly dropping. "Life is a serious of broken promises, Potter. Don't let mine end with yours." Pale eyes cut into Harry deeper than a Scottish winter.

Harry opened his mouth to try and say something to reassure her, but motion out of the corner of his eye had his wand raised and legs coiled for movement.

An envelope fluttered through the air before stopping in front of Harry before taking on the envelope equivalent of a human face.

Dear Mr. Potter, the Ministry has received intelligence that at two oh seven this afternoon you have performed magic in the presence of several muggle witnesses. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery as well as a gross violation of the Statue of Secrecy you are hereby **expelled** from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

"Well, that's not so bad." Harry mused.

"All thing considered..." Daphne conceded.

Furthermore, Aurors will be arriving shortly to confiscate and potentially terminate your wand as well as detain your person for further questioning and, shortly after, a trial among some of our most austere peers. Hoping you are well, and _remain _as such, Mafalda Hopkirk, Assistant for the Improper Use of Magic Department, Ministry of Magic.

"Huh. Guess old Hopkirk doesn't care about picking a side either." Daphne said.

"Yeah..." Harry muttered. Daphne could see the wheels turning in Potter's head. "Knut for your thoughts?" Daphne asked.

Harry glanced at her before looking back at the letter. "How did that get in here? I warded the place so it shouldn't..."

"There's a back door!" They said in unison, the both of them rushing towards the back, past the coffee station, an employee break room and small wash before busting through a double doors into a modest backroom that held the shops supplies. Harry raised his wand, the words forming at his lips.

The door exploded in towards the shop, wood shards flying off a hastily erected Shield Spell. The lights flickered, then died leaving the two of them in darkness. They were too late.

"Merlin's beard! Must you always be so brash? We could have taken the boy before he knew we were here!" Shouted a voice Harry didn't recognize.

"Nonsense, Rowle," there was a voice Harry recognized all too well. Dolohov. "The boy has managed to evade our Lord for too long. No more tricks. I'll do what I must to ensure our Lord's safety. Crabbe! To my side! The boy may be hiding among the muggles. Keep a keen eye for anything that might reveal his identity. Understand?"

"Aye, I got it." Malfoy's hench goon. Did that mean Malfoy was here too?

Daphne turned panicked eyes towards Harry, mouthing the words, "Death Eaters?" Harry nodded his head grimly. Daphne's eyes grew even wider. "What do we do?" She whispered.

Harry jerked his head back towards the hall. "This way." They moved quick and quiet as they could, Harry doing his best to get Daphne and himself through the double doors as quiet as possible. As they moved Harry kept one ear on Dolohov as he issued commands.

"Rowle, you take these three and watch the back. Senior, Scofield, two groups of three flanking the sides. Crossbank, I want your team on the street opposite the shop, wands trained on the windows. If Potter is still here I want eyes and wands everywhere ready to take him alive if possible, but if he tries _anything_ Killing Curses until nothing's moving. I'll take the blame should the Dark Lord be displeased. Is that understood?"

There was a chorus of affirmations as Harry heard the tell tale signs of Disapparation. By Harry's count there were at least fifteen Death Eaters. _Fifteen_ bloody Death Eaters. Bugger. Bugger and moldy biscuits.

"Oi, Dolohov. Do those muggles look funny to you?" Harry heard Rowle asked. There was a pause, what Harry assumed to be Dolohov taking in the appearance of the monsters that'd moved onto the street. Wait... did that mean the Death Eaters didn't know?

Dolohov spoke. "All muggles look funny, Rowle. What else can you expect from such backward creatures? Potter is the first priority. Kill any muggle that gets too close."

"Aww, Dolohov! I don't even get to play with them first?

"Mission first, Rowle. I will not fail the Dark Lord again." Dolohov replied, tone harsh.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be good. Oi, you bloody muggle pricks! What they hell you looking at, eh? Get the hell out of here!"

"Come along, Crabbe. Let us find the Dark Lords prize." Dolohov said, moving deeper into the shop.

Harry was faced with a dilemma. Fifteen or more Death Eaters surrounded the cafe that Harry found himself in, along with a wandless witch and several innocent muggles that had no idea what was coming. Leading them was one of the oldest, if not one of the strongest, Death Eaters that Voldemort had in his command who had all the reason in the world to kill everyone between himself and Harry.

On top of that it seemed that the Death Eaters didn't know about what was going on and were no doubt going to draw even more of those flesh hungry monsters right on top of them. Who knows how many of those things there were, but Harry knew that the Death Eaters would put their name to the test if they tried to take on a horde of those flesh crazed things.

He could run. That was certainly the smartest option. The problem with that was that even if he did Apparate away there was no guarantee that the Death Eaters wouldn't just stay and slaughter everyone to be sure, not to mention what those monsters would do. And even if Harry did use magic to get away, they'd just follow him to the next place that he went.

That left Harry with one choice. Fight, and hope to live another day. And, to be fair, he didn't live this long depending _entirely_ on luck alone.

"Okay Daphne, I have a plan. Listen close."

#

Author's Notes: Hello all. Thank you for reading. This is a project that's been stirring in my head for a while so here I am giving it a go. It's my first real fiction so I'm quite excited by the feedback I've gotten so far! I'll do my best to catch my grammar and spelling along the way, but goal one is to get it out as soon as possible for everyone. Thanks to the reviewers that pointed a few edits for the first chapter. I went back and made a few minor changes to make it a little smoother.

I have an outline completed and the plan now is to have updates out every one to two weeks until completion. My goal is to write more this year, and the only way to do it is to do it... so I'm doing it. Let's keep it up! Thanks everyone. Until next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

#

Harry pulled Daphne a few feet from the door and spoke as quickly and quietly as possible. Muffilato was an option, but with Snape's betrayal a risk too high to take at the moment.

"Right then, Dolohov is the biggest threat. If we can bind him the others should stand down long enough for us to get the muggles and escape."

"You're not going to kill him?" Daphne asked, curious. Harry gave Daphne a odd look.

"Daphne, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not a killer." This time Daphne gave him the look.

"I just figured with how many time's you've fought You Know Who, and with how you blasted those monsters that, I dunno, you had some warrior instinct to you or something." Harry scowled. Was that really what Daphne thought of him?

"Look, Daphne. I've been, well, uh-"

"Putting your life in mortal peril?" Daphne helpfully offered. Harry acceded the point.

"Uh, yeah, that, for most of life. I've learned to trust my gut on things, but that doesn't mean I don't have a line. I'll 'blast' monsters all day, but I can't just do the same to other people."

"Even if those people choose to be monsters?" Daphne challenged.

"Even still." Harry nodded, feet firmly planted.

"Why?" Daphne asked, truly confused.

"Oi, you stupid muggle!" Harry's and Daphne's head both cut towards the door, reminded of why they were there. "Didn't you hear me? I said get lost!" Rowle continued to shout.

"Look, we don't have time to get into now, so just listen up. Dolohov is good. Very good. And he's got more than a dozen friends to boot. There's no way I can fight him here so I'm going to try and lure him into the hall. You wait in the loo until we're past, then when all his attention is on me you can hit him from behind. It's how I got him before."

"That could work," Daphne mused, "Few problems..." Daphne waved her empty hands around.

"If you'll let me finish? First, take this," Harry handed Daphne the silvery cloth that was his Invisibilty Cloak. Daphne marveled at the texture before giving him a cheeky look.

"Well this explains a lot." Harry smiled.

"Family heirloom. Now, first I'm going to try and stun him. If that doesn't work I'll at least have his attention. I'll start running, pass you my wand, then you just need to find your moment."

Daphne's eyebrows shot up. "You're trusting me now?"

Harry smiled. "Never had a reason not to. Aside from rooting for bloody Arsenal. Now, are you up for this?"

Daphne locked eyes with Harry, emotions swirling. Harry could see her fear quite clearly, surprise certainly, but there was something else beneath it all. Something iron.

Daphne nodded her head. "Yeah. Ready when you are."

"Rowle! Just kill the bloody muggles and be done with it!" Dolohov shouted.

"Alright, alright! Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard Rowle shout. This was it.

Harry turned to Daphne, who'd already thrown on the Cloak. "Okay, get ready. Those monsters might end up helping us out..."

Daphne nodded her head. Harry noticed the color of her eyes, the lilac growing a shade darker with her adrenaline. He watched, fascinated as a bead of sweat worked its way down her blonde hair, past her smooth cheek, then carve a trail down to her long, pale neck. Gosh she smelled pretty. It was like citrus and-

Harry shook his head. Bloody hormones. Always acting up when he was about die.

"Bloody hell! Dolohov, it didn't work!" Rowle shouted, panicked.

"What?" Dolohov called back.

"The Killing Curse! It didn't bleeding work!" Rowle shouted back. Harry could hear Dolohov call a few curses of his own before the noise of his footsteps grew fainter.

"Okay. Here we go." Daphne took a step back into the hallway before disappearing, the door to the cafe's loo seemingly opening on its own before closing, leaving a crack big enough for a hand to get through.

"Ready." She said.

Harry steeled his nerves, added a tally to his ever growing list of stupid plans, then slowly cracked one of the double doors open to assess the situation. Dolohov and Crabbe had their backs turned to him, their forms blocking the small bit of light coming through the shattered back door.

Harry slipped inside, taking cover behind one of the shelving racks before peaking around the corner to get a better view of what was going on.

Dolohov approached Rowle, fuming. "What did I say, Rowle? No bloodly games! We're here to get Potter. Once he's dead all of bloody England will be ours! So get your head out of your arse and focus! Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov punctuated his speech by firing the Killing Curse at the monster down the alley.

By Dolohov's reaction, Harry knew things didn't quite go to plan.

"What in Merlin's name..." Dolohov uttered, shocked.

"You see!" Rowle sputtered, "I told it didn't bloody work! What the hell is happening, Dolohov?" The other death eaters began to mutter among themselves, some looking to Dolohov, others looking out towards the alley were Harry knew more of the rabid creatures were gathering.

Dolohov leaned in closer, studying the monsters. Harry's instincts were screaming at him. Now was his chance! But... his curiosity was stronger. Surely, if these creatures were of Voldemort's doing, then Dolohov must know something about them right?

"Some of them are torn to pieces, yet they're still moving... are they a new kind of inferi?" For Dolohov it was like a light bulb turning on. "Yes, of course! Our Lord is powerful in magic in ways we can hardly fathom! These must be his creation! He no doubt put them here to lure Potter out, and behold! Now he has sent us, his most loyal, to bring him his most coveted prize!

Rowle, fear not brother. As long as we have our Master's Mark we should be safe from those creature's. Now, activate the Anti-Apparation Wards, and have the others do the same. We _cannot_ let Potter out of our grasp!"

Harry recognized the tone Dolohov used on the other death eaters. He spoke in the same way the priest did at the Church his relatives would drag him to. He was a zealot, making explanations for things he didn't understand. Could that mean that Voldemort wasn't behind the attacks?

It didn't matter. Harry needed to stop Rowle from putting up the Wards or else he'd be truly buggered.

Harry rose, stepped from around the shelf and shouted, "Expelliarmus! Stupify!" Harry shot high, then low, aiming first for Dolohov, then Rowle.

Dolohov was ready. His wand lashed out in front of him, catching Harry's first spell and throwing it into the second canceling them both.

Dolohov rounded on Harry, his twisted, pale face holding a gruesome sneer.

"Potter," the man snarled before launching a volley of curses at Harry. Harry ducked back behind the shelf, the deadly spells flying past, hitting the double doors behind him causing them to swing wildly on their hinges.

"Potter's here!" Dolohov crowed. "Send up the signal Rowle! Now!"

Harry peaked out again, sending another quick barrage of stunners and disarming charms this time in the hopes of taking down Dolohov, but the experienced death eater either shielded or deflected most of his attacks.

Something passed over Harry's senses. The Anti-Apparation Wards were up. He was trapped.

Harry ducked another barrage before rolling through the double doors, throwing a quick Shield Charm behind him hoping to divert any oncoming spells.

He landed on his feet, a booming noise behind him confirming his fears and sending him forward with added haste. The shield would fall in seconds.

He past the loo where Daphne was, noticed her hand floating in the air and flicked his wand at her. She fumbled the catch, dropping his wand.

The double doors behind him exploded, revealing a now red faced Dolohov with equally grim looking Crabbe in tow. "Got you, Potter! Incarcerous!"

A pair of chains exploded out of Dolohov's wand, one aimed for his feet and the other for his hands. Harry, rather than backpedaling, leaped forwards over the chains and landed in a roll, causing them to miss but putting him at almost an arm's length away from the death eaters.

Dolohov leered at him, wand raised for another incantation. Harry, seeing no other choice, decided to take a page out of Dudley's book.

Harry leaped forward and socked Dolohov in the mouth.

The death eater stumbled back, shocked. Blood burst from his lip while Harry's hand stung like a mother...

Crabbe, who'd been watching meekly from the side, saw his chance. "Crucio!"

Star's flashed through Harry's eyes as pain exploded through his body. But not nearly as badly as when Voldemort cursed him. He couldn't think, but he could still move, so he threw himself bodily into Crabbe.

His schoolmate, normally the bigger, had been too focused on the curse to expect the move, thus Harry was able to catch him just right to knock the wind out of him and send the larger boy to the ground alongside Harry.

The curse broken Harry felt the world come rushing back to him as he scrambled to his feet. Crabbe was down, but Dolohov was looking at him with murder in his eyes.

"You dare attack me? Like a bloody Muggle?!" Harry wasn't sure what spell he'd used, but Harry knew the result felt like a train plowing into him, sending him flying back across the hall and into a row of lockers that bloody refused to cushion his fall.

The resulting impact was unpleasant. Harry wasn't sure if it was a rib or his entire back that cracked. It didn't matter. He couldn't move. Or breath, for that matter.

Harry gasped desperately for air, darkness creeping at the edge of his vision before finally, blessedly, his lungs decided to work again.

Which was terrible, because then all the rest of his body followed suit. Crabbe's curse was _nothing_ compared to what Harry was feeling now. Harry wrapped one arm around his ribs and let out an agonized moan before sliding to floor in the fetal position.

It gave him a good view of the loo. His wand was missing.

Dolohov chuckled, "Oops. Think I overdid it a bit." The man pointed his wand at his mouth and muttered, "Episkey," which caused a small cracking motion.

Dolohov let out a sign of relief before looking down at Crabbe. "Not bad for a first try, but you forgot a key detail. You have to _mean it_. You have to want the target to suffer... like this, Crucio!"

The human body truly is an amazing thing. Harry knew he was screaming and writhing in agony, but from Harry's point of view he was a million miles away. Or had his life always been like this? It didn't matter. He had to get Dolohov to step a few feet closer to him, though he didn't remember why.

The curse lifted, Dolohov grinning at his work. Harry wiped at his lip, noting the blood, before giving Dolohov a bland look. "That all you got? What are you, a half-blood?"

Dolohov took a few steps closer. "What did you say, Potter?" Dolohov asked, icily.

"I said," Harry pushing himself up on his elbow, "are you a half-blood like your two-bit, lying Dark Lord?"

"You shut your mouth," Dolohov commanded, stalking forward until he was directly above Harry, wand pointing threatening. Harry didn't bother hiding his grin. He had him.

"I mean, what did you think with a name like Tom Riddle?" Harry continued to taunt.

"Shut it!" Dolohov warned, fury building. Come on, Daphne!

"Did you know he got Voldemort from rearranging his name? Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. Great luck that!" Dolohov lashed out, kicking him in the ribs. It was another pain among thousands, leaving Harry with nothing to do but laugh.

"I said shut it!" Dolohov shouted, madness growing in his eyes. Harry ignored him, knowing there was nothing he could do but keep taunting him. What was taking Daphne so long? She didn't... she wouldn't... right?

"I mean, really think about it. You went to school with him didn't you? Didn't it seem odd in those early years how he never had nice clothes, or any magical friends, or how he didn't know anything about the Wizarding World? Did it never occur to you that something might be wrong there?"

Harry saw the madness began to fade, replaced by a far away look. Dolohov's face twisted, not in it's usual ugly manner, but in thought.

_"By God,"_ Harry thought, _"am I actually getting through to him?"_

"Petrificus Totalus! Stupify!" Daphne shouted, the first spell meant for Dolohov, the other for Crabbe who had moved up behind Dolohov. Both hit, Dolohov's eyes widening before being frozen, Crabbe simply falling to the ground in a lump.

Daphne stepped out of her hiding spot, unfurling the Cloak from around her. "Sorry about that Potter! Had to wait for Crabbe to move to get a clear shot. Are you alright?"

Harry was about to reply when he noticed something in Dolohov's eyes. They seemed... calm. Harry remembered the battle in the Department of Mysteries. "Daphne, look out!"

Dolohov broke the Body-Bind non verbally before turning and made a slashing motion with his wand that produced purple fire. Harry remembered that spell. It was the one that had almost killed Hermione. Harry's stomach dropped as he saw it race toward Daphne.

Daphne saw it too and went flat on her belly, avoiding the curse entirely all the while sending out a triple volley of, "Expelliarmus!" at Dolohov along the way. The death eater pulled the same trick as before, catching one to nullify the other, but couldn't stop the third from hitting, sending his wand flying out of his hand and into Daphne's.

Daphne again flicked Harry's wand, pushing Dolohov away from him, giving Harry the space to get up and stumble over to Daphne's side. She then yelled, "Accio!" summoning Crabbe's wand to her as well before turning and giving him a concerned look.

"You alright, Harry?" She asked.

"I'll live," Harry gasped out, as air was still difficult to breath. "You wouldn't happen to know any healing spells per chance?" Harry groaned.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Harry gave her a flat look.

"Yes, Daphne, because your a helpless girl with frills and bows and bonnets that loves shopping, gossip, and reading Witch Weekly. Now, if you please?" Harry said, motioning towards his battered self.

Daphne grinned wickedly at him. "As long as we understand one another, Harry. I can do some healing, but first," Daphne handed his wand and Cloak back to him, "keep an eye on this one, would you?" She said, motioning towards the death eater that was staring murderously at the two of them.

"Sure. No problem there." Harry said, pointing his wand at Dolohov while Daphne went to work. Harry could have cried at the relief flowing through his body, but kept his face composed so as not to give Dolohov the satisfaction.

The man himself was staring at Harry with contempt. That soon morphed into smugness. Harry didn't like it.

"What's got you in a good mood, Dolohov?" Harry questioned. Dolohov grinned.

"You think you've won, Potter? Far from it. You've only delayed your defeat. You're surrounded, and soon my men will come bursting through those doors, and you and your little witch will be nothing but toys for the Dark Lord's amusement."

Harry stared coolly at Dolohov, not wanting to show him how right he was. They were still surrounded. And now Apparation was out of the question, leaving them trapped. They had another wand, but there were still more than a dozen death eaters out there with orders to kill. Not to mention those things...

Which, now that Harry thought about it, whatever happened to Rowle and the other death eaters? Surely they must of heard the spell fire. Why didn't they come running?

"That's the best I can do for now. Feeling any better?" Daphne asked, looking him over.

"Much better, thank you, Daphne." Better was an understatement. He felt glorious compared to before. His body still spasmed due to the Cruciatus, but there little that could be done for that.

"Good," Daphne gave him a warm smile before turning concerned eyes towards Dolohov, "So what are we going to do with him?" Harry stared at Dolohov, mind racing to come up with a plan.

"Lets tie him up for now. He might be of use to us." Daphne nodded her head, readying a binding spell when the double doors behind them whuffed open. Harry and Daphne both moved with the same mind, backs to each side of the hallway so that they could keep half an eye on Dolohov and the other towards the double door. Harry kept his wand trained on Dolohov while Daphne trained her's on the new threat.

They shot each other surprised, then approving looks, before focusing on what was coming.

It was Rowle, but something was very wrong. The man was clutching one arm tightly to himself with the other. Blood ran down his hand, some fading into his black cloak, more splashing down to the floor around him.

The man looked up, and Harry recoiled at what he saw. The man had a huge gash on the side of his face where it looked like a beast had managed to tear part of the man's eye from it's socket, the other half hanging loose, danging off the side of his face.

"F-Finn," Dolohov whispered, twisted face gone pale. "What the bloody hell happened man?!"

Thorfinn Rowle stumbled forward, whimpering like an animal before falling to his knees, the double doors thumping closed behind him. He began searching the ground in haste, frantically mumbling, "Gotta find it! Gotta find it! Come on! Where is it!"

The fingers scrabbled across the floor in his mad search. The remaining stump that was his other hand did nothing more than spread blood across the tiled floor. It made him seem like a macabre painter, drawing madness all around him.

"Finn! What are you looking for? What happened?" Dolohov voiced Harry's exact questions, but he thought he had the answers. He shared a look with Daphne. She was thinking the same thing.

Rowle looked up at Dolohov, madness and terror in his eyes. "My wand! I can't find my wand, Ant! That other one didn't work!"

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Dolohov asked.

"Those muggles! The Killing Curse didn't work... so I tried a bone breaker... but that didn't work either! They kept getting closer... so I tried using fire to scare it off, but that didn't work either! Magic didn't work on it... and then... _and then_... WHERE IS MY WAND?!"

What... what was he saying? Magic didn't work? But that wasn't possible. Harry's magic had worked just fine on them before!

Rowle, frustrated, began to cry, blood seeping out of his destroyed eye. Then Rowle froze as a long, low groaning sounded from behind him. It was joined by another, then another, then another, until a cacophony of agonized groans called from behind him.

Rowle looked up again, his expression haunted, "Am I a bad person, Antonin?"

The double doors behind Rowle burst open, and what seemed to Harry like a thousand clawed hands reached out from the darkness and pulled Rowle in screaming. The doors closed and Rowle continued screaming. Bones crunched and flash tore as Rowle kept screaming. Rowle kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming... until he didn't.

Dolohov, Harry, and Daphne all looked at each other in a tense silence, expressions all some kind of pale and sickly. Harry could hear the soft breathing of Crabbe on the ground near Dolohov, still out from Daphne's earlier stunner. Nobody made a move. Nobody said a thing.

"Harry, we need to leave." Daphne whispered, fear showing loud in her eyes.

Harry nodded, turning towards Dolohov. The man was paler than usual, staring at the bloody trail that his friend had left behind. He looked at Harry, then the trail, then back to Harry. There was a wordless exchange. Your cause, or your life?

Dolohov chose life. Harry flicked his wand towards the front entrance of the cafe. Dolohov nodded his head and cautiously began making his way towards the front, before stopping and looking down at Crabbe.

"What about him?" Dolohov whispered, motioning towards Crabbe. Harry hesitated. Crabbe was another shite who had made his life miserable at times... but he was also a kid who never had a choice in how he was raised. Right now he was a death eater, a death eater that had attacked Harry with an Unforgivable Curse. People went to Azkaban with the promise of a Dementor's Kiss for that. Crabbe was willing to take Harry to Voldemort, someone who Crabbe knew would kill torture and kill Harry with glee. And the dead were without mercy... but they weren't very smart.

He could leave Crabbe here, bind him, a feast for the dead to buy them time to escape. It would be no different from anything Crabbe was willing to do to him.

But then what would that make Harry? He looked to Daphne, looking for answers.

"I'm not leaving him, Harry. Not to that." She said, pointing behind them. Harry shook off his dark thoughts. It was easy to leave him, but it was right not to.

"Right. He's an arse, but no one deserves that. Just keep him quiet, yeah?" Daphne nodded, then cast, "Rennervate," on Crabbe. The young man shook his head, looking around confused before his eyes locked on Harry.

Oh no.

"Potter! He's here!" Crabbe shouted. Too fast for Daphne's or for Dolohov who clapped a hand over his mouth. Dolohov looked at the boy, horrified, before whispering, "What have you done?"

Together, Daphne, Harry, Dolohov, and Crabbe turned towards the double doors where everything was silent for a moment. Stillness reigned.

Then it came. A thousand hungry voices cried out for relief. The double doors exploded open, and the dead came pouring through.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hey all. Sorry for the wait. Life, plague, and technical issues hit all at once. But I've got a laptop now and a dire need to destress after work so… enjoy!

#

Chapter 4

#

An old fear rose in Harry at the sight before him, the same fear his ancestors faced when confronted with the face of the wolf or the lion or the bear. But these teeth were not sharp, those eyes were not focused, their movements were not deliberate. It was in all the things they weren't that Harry found an ugly crawling sensation in his stomach. The predator may kill, but it was with purpose, usually quick, and always with the intent to feed after the deed was done.

These things were chaos. Empty. Wrong. They would not offer Harry peace in death. They would take him kicking and screaming, piece by piece.

The thought spurred Harry into motion as the wave of dead surged toward him. "Lapsus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the ground as he backpedaled. The floor in front of Harry glowed briefly before taking on a glassy hue.

The first of the dead that walked out onto the enchanted patch of floor flew off its feet, tumbling head over arse onto the ground sending it into the path of two other creatures sending them tumbling like bowling pins.

Harry felt a brief thrill as his slipping charm worked, forcing the dead into a series of drunken prat falls until he noticed that the tangle of limbs were still gaining ground on him.

Harry frowned before realizing his folly. Against most pursuers the slipping charm would catch the a few before the rest stopped to figure out a new route. Those things didn't stop. Those things didn't care. Those in front were pushed by those behind causing a massive tangle of limbs and teeth to come sliding toward him.

Thinking fast, Harry pointed his wand at the cluster of bodies rushing towards him, "Resilio!" A purple cannonball exploded from his wand, smashing into the clustered things and sending them flying back. It bought him just enough time to run the last few meters and roll around the corner, just barely missing the pile of bodies that crashed into the same lockers that Harry had with a sickening crunch.

"Hurry up, Potter!" Dolohov snarled from the other side of the door, sunken eyes filled with terror and rage as he eyed the creatures behind him. Harry could hear the scraping of boots against tile. A snarl. He didn't bother to look. He just grit his teeth and _moved_.

"Sod it!" Dolohov yelled, moving to close the door. Shit!

"Hold that door Dolohov or it'll be your head!" Harry heard Daphne shout behind Dolohov. Bless her. Harry pumped his legs for all they were worth, but the thing behind him only ever gained ground. Fingers scraped at his back. A hand grabbed his shirt. Harry heard a snarl behind him. He was falling.

Harry threw his arms up to brace his fall as the thing leaped onto his back, sending them both sliding forward along the tiled floor and into the main dining area. Harry faintly heard a door slam behind him as he struggled against the creature on top of him.

It snarled, teeth snapping dangerously close to his ear. Harry wasn't thinking. The thing was going to fucking eat him. Its teeth were biting into his head. Harry screamed, shaking madly to get it off.

"Get off him!" A strange voice shouted before he heard a thwack, sending the creature tumbling off him. Harry scrambled off to the side, catching a glimpse of the American, Adam, holding a table leg and going to town on the ravenous creature.

Harry reached his hands up to where he thought the creature had bitten him. He rubbed his hands along his head but felt no pain. Harry inspected his hands. Dirty, but no blood. Harry let a sigh of relief. He had been panicking. He was fine. There was no bite. He was fine.

"Step back!" Daphne thundered at Adam, who's wild swings had kept the creature at bay, but failed to put it down. He obeyed, hopping back before Daphne leveled her wand at the creature, "Stupefy!" Red light shot from Daphne' wand and crashed against the creature. Nothing happened.

"What the? Stupefy!" Again, red light swallowed the creature to no effect. The things eye's turned towards Daphne, teeth bared in a bloody snarl. It leapt at her, gnarled hands extended out towards her. Daphne back pedaled, casting spells at rapid fire to no effect.

"Incarerous!" Harry shouted, thick ropes flying from his wand and binding the creature before it had the chance to reach Daphne, sending it falling to the ground. Seeing his chance Adam charged in, raising the table leg high before striking down with calamitous force on top of the things head. And again. And again. Adam roared as he sent blow after blow against the creature until finally it stopped moving, it's head a bloody pulp.

Adam stepped back, breaths coming in heavy as he looked upon the results of his work before turning to Harry. "News said go for the head. Puts them down for good." He offered Harry a weak smile before suddenly turning pale, turning towards a nearby plant and puking his guts into it.

Harry nodded his head at Adam, who pulled his head out of the plant with a grimace. "I'll make sure and remember that." Harry turned then to Daphne who looked as pale as Adam. "Daphne? You alright?" Harry asked, regaining his feet.

She stared at him, her lilac eyes gone hollow. "I had him… I had him! I got him square… but it didn't work! Magic didn't work on it, Potter!"

Harry considered her words for a moment before turning back at the creature. "Charms didn't work on it… but conjuration did. So did fire. Magic does work on them… but not all kinds."

That helped Daphne regain her color. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. I mean, it makes sense. You can't stun a corpse. You think the jelly-legs jink might work?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. Doubt it, if we're going by what effects a corpse."

"Yeah… I guess we'll have to be clever then. I hope that's not too big an ask, Potter?" Daphne said with a brittle smile.

Harry's eyes twinkled in humor. "I'll manage." Harry turned his eyes back towards the hall they came from. "You warded it?" He asked.

"The second you slipped through. Are you alright, by the way? That was a rough fall... that thing didn't get you did it?" Daphne asked, glancing nervously at him.

Harry offered Daphne a wane smile. "It was close, but the old Potter luck won out. Though I'm in no hurry to test it again."

"I've bad news then Potter, because I don't think we can stay here much longer." Daphne said, eyes scanning around the café.

Harry followed her eyes, catching onto her meaning. The number of creatures outside had tripled since their adventure into the backroom. Harry was very confident in the strength of his shields, but he knew that their limits would be tested harshly if even more showed up to make a scene.

"How long will those wards hold, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"At this rate? Maybe a half hour. Less depending on how many more show up. We should figure out a way out of here before that happens. And we have another problem…" Harry said, glancing over at the dark robed figures in the corner.

Dolohov was seated at a table in the corner, his long face pale as the death of his friend hung heavy in his mind. Harry couldn't find it in him to offer any sympathy. Dolohov's mad eyes rose to meet his, his face twisted in a sneer. "So what now Potter? Plan to use me as bait to save your precious muggles?"

Harry scowled. "I'm not like you Dolohov. I don't make a habit of hurting people, and I don't send them off to die. Unlike some..." Harry nodded his head towards the outside of the café were several figures in black robes could be seen among the hordes. Some were shambling alongside the monsters out there. Others could be seen screaming as brackish hands clawed away at their flesh.

Dolohov caught sight of his fellows, his mad eyes turning mournful before burying his head between his hands. Faintly, Harry could him mumbling, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Harry stepped away from Dolohov, returning to Daphne's side. She gave him an odd look. "That seemed… cruel."

Harry shook his head. "That was nothing compared to what he deserves. Now he should leave us alone until we can figure out our next step. What about Crabbe?"

Daphne glanced over at her schoolmate. The large boy stood near one of the nearby windows, oblivious to the horde in front of him as he stared transfixed at a group of the dead across the street. Daphne slowly approached him until she was in his line of sight. When she talked to him, her tone was gentle.

"Hey Crabbe. What are you looking at?" The boy raised a meaty finger.

"That's my Da over there." He said matter of fact. Harry turned his eyes to the black cloak across the street.

Harry remembered the face of every person that had shown up to the graveyard all those years ago. He remembered how each of them, grown men and women, laughed as a teenage boy was tortured by a madman. Crabbe Sr. looked very similar to his son, large and ape-like, with one key difference now.

Crabbe Sr. didn't have any legs. The creatures held him aloft like a dancer as they feasted upon his lower half, thick arms, and shoulders. The man was blubbering, watching helplessly as he was feasted upon, begging them to stop between the mix of blood and tears. Harry could read the words, "Please stop," coming from Crabbe Sr. over and over as the life ever so slowly drained from him.

Daphne covered her mouth at the horrible sight before turning sad eyes towards the shocked boy. "Oh Crabbe. I'm so, so sorry."

"What for? I'm fine. Hey, what's my Da doing over there? Doesn't he know that Potter's over here?" Crabbe said with a dreamlike quality.

"Crabbe… why don't you take a seat over there? Away from the window?" Daphne reached out a hand tenderly for the large boy. "I'll get you something to eat. How's that sound?" She asked, her tone reminding Harry very much of Mrs. Weasley.

"I—I don't want to sit. I want to go help my Da!" Crabbe said with all the force of a petulant child.

Daphne moved so that she was facing Crabbe, both hands on his broad shoulders. "Crabbe, there's nothing you or anyone can do for him now. Do you understand?"

Crabbe tucked his head, clenching his eyes tightly before letting out a low, mournful sob. "But… but that's my Da."

"I know Crabbe. I know. Come on." Daphne gently pulled Crabbe away from the window and to a nearby table where she continued to comfort him. Harry, despite everything, felt for Crabbe. For all the grief he'd put upon Harry and his friends, right now he was just a kid that lost his Dad. Harry left him to his grief, moving over to help Adam who was attending to the body of the creature that he'd slain.

"So what's the deal? Are those the guys that were sent to take you in? Aurors right?" Adam asked, taking several clothes off the nearby tables and laying them over the creature.

"Aurors…yeah, uh, yeah. Sorta? Its complicated." Harry shrugged.

"Complicated. Great. Love it. How screwed are we then?" He asked, rising to face Harry.

"I'd be more worried about the things out there. The uh, Auror's won't be an issue. What's the telly been saying?" On the screen Harry could see the same news caster from before, now polished and composed, speaking calmly as she rattled off the name of places that showed up on text next to her head on the screen.

"Well, on the bad side of things we're not the only ones going through this. There have been attacks all over Britain, but we haven't heard anything from other countries yet. They're telling people to stay in their homes and barricade themselves for now, but that there are plans for rescue and evacuation coming soon."

"Rescue would be nice… but I don't think we can wait that long." Harry said, glancing worriedly out the windows.

"What do you mean? I thought you protected this place?"

"I did, but those wards won't last forever. And they can be broken. If enough of them show up…"

"Right. The buffet will be open. You have a plan then?"

"I'm working on it. I know the area pretty well. There's a police station a few blocks south from here and a church a kilometer or two to the west. Odds are good that people will try to go to one of them for protection."

Adam snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure God will happy to start answering prayers now."

Harry shrugged. "There's bound to be people there. Safety in numbers you know? Plus four solid stone walls sound nice right now."

"Guns and people trained to use them sound even better." Adam countered.

"If this was America then sure. The rules are different across the pond however. We don't normally like to settle things at gunpoint over here."

"Keep calm and carry on?" Adam said, cracking a million galleon smile. Bloody American…

"Something like that. Either way, I think the church would be our best bet. I know a couple back ways that could get is there, though a car would make things much easier." Or something even bigger...

"I've got my rental out there, but it could only fit about five. Six if someone wants to hop in the trunk."

"You mean the boot?" Harry jabbed.

"No, I mean the god-damn trunk you backwards Brit." Adam said, rolling his eyes. Harry cracked a smile, then nodded his head.

"It's a start at least. Come on, lets go see what the others have to say." Harry and Adam joined the others by the television.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal," Harry began, drawing everyone's attention, "My shields won't last forever so we have to move before they break. There's a church south of here that should offer us better protection than this place. Now, Adam here has a car that can hold some of us, but not all of us. Does anyone else have a car nearby we can use?"

The café patrons looked to each other before the barista meekily raised her hand, "Um, I do. Its nothing special, but it should be able to hold at least four."

Harry gave her nod. "Good. Anyone else?"

A craggy hand rose. Harry's heart sank. "I've got one. Big enough to hold the rest of them too."

Harry looked over at Baker. He was looking at Harry with those same calloused eyes Vernon always pinned him with. And he had friends now. Most of the elderly had gathered to his side along with a few of the younger kids. The other elderly were along with the kids looked to be doing their best to keep their head down. Oh joy...

"Great. Now if everyone can start gathering—"

"Hold up! I have a ride, but I'm not about to let some freak use it to get us all killed! Not without some guarantees." Baker said before pointing a boney finger at his wand.

"Like what exactly?" Harry asked blandly.

"I want that stick of yours. Give that to me and my ride is all yours." Harry scowled at the old man.

"I could give you any old stick and it'd have the same effect as this," Harry said, holding up his wand, "because without magic that's all this really is."

"Well how do I get magic then?" Bigsy asked, scowling at Harry.

"Its something you have to be born with, unfortunately. I'm sorry. Now, please, can we get on with the business of getting out here? We are on a time limit…"

Bigsby's craggy face screwed up in frustration before morphing into something more resolved. His calloused eyes stared hard at Harry. "You're positive?"

"I am." Harry nodded.

"So be it then." Bigsby threw Harry a set of keys before drawing a gun. "You take the youngins and the others out of here. Myself and the other old timers will be staying."

"W-What?" Harry stuttered.

"Look here you little bastard. I've known your kind. All young and brave when all you are is stupid and entirely too willing to throw your life away." Bigsby looked down at his gun, an old, scuffed up piece of metal that had seen many years of life. He gave it a long, mournful look before glancing back at Harry.

"Well we won't have it! We'll buy you kids the time you need to escape."

"But, Mr. Bigsby, I can help-"

"Oh stuff it lad! I'm an old man that can barely walk, much less run. None of us can. You'd kill yourself trying to save us when you could be helping others who might stand a chance. You've no choice in this so shut your gob on it and get to figuring how the rest of them are getting out of here."

"I…", Harry had misjudged the man. He was far the opposite of his uncle. "Thank you, sir. I promise not to let you down."

"Damn right you won't. Now, get to it! Like you said, we don't have much time." Harry bowed his head. He hated the thought of more people sacrificing themselves for him… but more than that he knew that Bigsby was right. He had to save who he could now, as much as the thought killed him.

"Alright then. Here's what I'm thinking…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Writing is hard. But I'm still trying. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 5

#

The locket. The cup. The snake. Something from Ravenclaw. Then the man himself. Harry knew what he had to do. He knew it wouldn't be easy, that there would be sacrifices and comprises to made. Harry steeled himself. He had to live to accomplish his mission, which the creatures outside were very unwilling to allow. Harry was going to need help, even if it meant going the last person he could ever have imagined.

"Dolohov, we need to talk." The pale, twisted face of the death eater rose to face Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" He asked, vacantly.

"I need your help." Dolohov barked a laugh.

"You most certainly do. Wouldn't want the poor muggles to suffer like my comrades, eh? I find a good Reducto to the head ends things quick. A little messy, but sometimes the gore almost resembles art." Dolohov gave Harry a twisted smile. Harry scowled at the image.

"No, Dolohov, no one's killing anyone. I have a plan to get us out, but there are just too many out there for two wands and a handful of conjured bats to handle. But if you helped us, I think we might have a chance."

Dolohov stared blankly at Harry. Harry stared back, his nerve high.

"You're serious aren't you?" Dolohov snorted. "What on earth makes you think I'd lift a finger to help any one of those filthy muggles?"

"You want to live?" Harry said, glibly. Dolohov scoffed in return.

"I'd rather join my brothers out there then disgrace myself with such a foul act." Dolohov simmered.

"For honor then. For the debt you owe me." Dolohov's features twisted further.

"And just how do you figure that?" He asked, bemused.

"You let those creatures in. I saved you from them. Thus, you owe me a life debt." Dolohov's eyes narrowed.

"You disarmed me. The one causing the danger cannot, in turn, claim to have saved the life of someone whom they've put in harms place."

"In point of fact, Daphne disarmed you. I bought everyone time to escape from the creatures that, by the actions of one of your comrades, were allowed in. I believe saving another from themselves or their comrades ill thought actions falls firmly into the realm of a life debt. Now, will you honor your debt, or take your chances that I'm wrong?"

Dolohov's gnarled fingers scratched at the table he was at while behind mad eyes Harry could see the wheels turning in his head. This was it. Either Dolohov believed Harry and joined him, or he and Daphne would be tasked with protecting a half dozen muggles and themselves from an ever-growing horde of ravenous creatures.

Harry stood his ground. If he showed any doubt, Dolohov would know. It was hard not to sweat. Harry knew that his shields were reaching their limits. They were going to fall, and soon.

Dolohov snarled something to himself. Harry's heart leapt. Had he done it? "What was that, Dolohov?"

The mad wizard rose from his seat, his twisted face set in stone. "I said I'd rather die than save even one bloody muggle. I'll take my chances with those things."

Bloody stubborn git! Harry scowled, mind racing for one last ploy. Dolohov was turning from him, his mad eyes facing the front window where the creatures had first come in. Were there a couple cracks in the window already?

An idea came to him and oh, Harry did not like it, but he had little choice if wanted Dolohov's aid.

"I wonder, what would Voldemort say if he knew you passed up this chance to take me?" Dolohov snapped back to look at Harry, cold fury in his eyes.

"You dare speak his name?" That's not his real name, Harry wanted to say, instead soldiering on with his last appeal.

"I won't ask you to protect the muggles, Dolohov. Protect me instead. Stay by my side until I'm able to get the muggles to the cathedral. If you can do that I'll consider your debt settled and we can go back to the business of trying to kill each other. How bout it then?" Harry took a step forward and reached out his hand towards the death eater, locking his eyes with Dolohov's.

Dolohov looked down at his hand then back up at Harry before a maddening grin stretched over his twisted face. He reached up and clasped Harry's forearm, Harry clumsily doing the same to Dolohov. "Alright then, Potter, you've got yourself a deal. I'll be your bulwark against those creatures up until we reach the cathedral. Then we finish what we started."

"And you won't hurt any of the muggles along the way. Only the creatures. Is that clear." Dolohov scowled, the burly man's grip tightening to a painful degree around Harry's much slimmer arm before he nodded his head.

"Very well. I'll respect the spirit of this arrangement, but like I said before, I'll not lift a finger to help even one of those muggles. Clear?"

"Crystal," Harry grunted, before Dolohov yanked him close enough for Harry to smell the strange sweetness on his breath. Mint maybe?

"And should any of those muggles raise a hand against me, I'll do everything in my power to defend myself. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Harry growled before giving Dolohov's thick arm a shake and releasing it. The death eater stepped back, pale face smug as he gave Harry an appraising look.

"Good. My wand, then?" Dolohov asked, reaching out his hand. Harry turned his head, catching Daphne's eye before nodding over at Dolohov. She rose from the table she had been sharing with Crabbe and pulled out the death eaters wand, stopping just short of handing it to him to look at Harry.

"You're sure about this?" She asked. Sure he wouldn't kill us? Betray us? Leave us in our most dire moment of need? No, he wasn't.

"Yes. Please return Dolohov's wand to him, Daphne." She held his gaze for a moment more before shrugging and, point down, handed Dolohov back his wand.

Dolohov let out a sign of relief, then turned mad eyes towards Daphne. "Thank you, Miss Greengrass. Now… if I recall, you were responsible for stunning me? Crucio!"

Red light flew out of Dolohov's wand and crashed into Daphne. She crumbled to the ground with an agonized scream, her body spasming under the torment of the Unforgivable Curse. Dolohov's face twisted into an ugly grin at the sound.

Harry turned his wand on the death eater. "Dolohov, stop!" The man held the curse for a few seconds more before releasing her. Harry didn't lower his wand.

"I thought we had an agreement, Dolohov?!" Harry seethed.

"Don't impugn my honor, Potter! You never mentioned the Greengrass girl, and I owed her one. Now my debt with her is settled so we can get about the business of settling ours… unless you want to call it off?"

Harry held his wand on Dolohov, teeth bared. He knew it was a mistake to trust him! The man was a monster through and through, just as bad as Voldemort himself. He took Neville's parents from him. He'd tried to kill Harry several times. He'd nearly killed Hermione. And once his debt was fulfilled, he would try again.

Harry wasn't going to let that happen. He knew the spell. Dolohov was in the inner circle. One of the first death eaters. One of the most loyal. If Harry got rid of him, that would be a win for him and a blow to Voldemort. He knew the spell.

"Come on, Potter! Do it! Or do you lack the stomach?" Dolohov spread his arms wide, the madness swirling in his eyes.

You have to mean it Harry. "Avada-

"Don't!" Daphne yelled. Harry looked down at her. Her body was still spasming from the aftereffects of the curse, but she'd managed to pull herself up from the ground so that was taking a knee.

"Don't, Potter," she stuttered out. "Don't give him what he wants."

"He's a monster, Daphne! He deserves it!" Daphne took a few shuttering breaths before slowly coming to her feet.

"He certainly does, but not on his terms. Make him work for it. As long as he's your monster he's bound to your cause. Every muggle life you're able to save will be shared by him."

"Which he doesn't want." Harry realized. Harry turned back towards the burly man and looked again in those mad eyes. He saw now what that madness was. It was the same thing he saw in Ron during one of their matches. He was clever.

Harry lowered his wand. "Right then. Almost had me there, but it's not going to be that easy."

Dolohov lowered his arms, twisted face turning into a scowl. "Pity. We could have had so much more fun my way."

"Don't worry, Dolohov. There will be plenty of fun to be had soon. Until then, go stand over by the muggles. I'll call you when we're ready." Dolohov glared over at the group of muggles with a sneer.

Harry waved his hand at the death eater. "Run along now."

Dolohov turned murderous eyes at Harry, his wand hand twitching. Harry stood his ground, wand pointed down, no trace of fear in him. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Dolohov scoffed and begrudgingly made his way over to the group of young muggles that stood at the shop's counter. He took a spot in a dark corner near them, glaring at the nearest muggle that was quick to scamper away from him.

Satisfied that Dolohov was taken care of for now Harry turned his attention towards Daphne. "You alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, great. I've had worse cramps," She said flippantly, waving a hand. Her hair was a mess, her left eye had a persist twitch, and when she spoke she stuttered through half her words. Harry stared blankly for a moment before a smile forced its way on his face.

"You get hit by one of the most painful curses known… and you crack a joke?" Daphne shrugged.

"One of the joys of womanhood, Potter. You get used to working through pain. Besides," she said, a fierce grin forming on her face, "my plan worked."

"I don't remember you getting cursed as part of the plan." Daphne rolled her eyes before giving Harry a flat look.

"I said he wouldn't forget it, Potter. Not until he got some revenge. An old guard pureblood like him wouldn't have been satisfied otherwise. It sucked, like, a _lot_, but now we're in the clear."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, evenly.

"Your reaction had to be real or he would have doubted your claim." She asserted.

"And if he had killed you instead?"

"He wouldn't. I'm a pureblood from a family as old as his. Plus, I'm a woman. Even with a few toes in the muggle world I'm still more valuable to his ilk alive then dead."

"Naturally." Harry heaved a sign. He knew that tone. He'd used it enough times with adults in his life to know that there was nothing he could say to her that would make her understand how reckless she had been. Oh God, was this how Hermione felt when he explained himself to her?

A thunderous crack boomed around the café. Harry and Daphne whipped their heads over to the source of the noise: the door that lead into the back room. It shook violently again, the hinges barely keeping the door on the wall as it cracked down the middle.

"No, it's too soon… I just warded the bloody thing! How could it have fallen so quickly?" Daphne swore bloodily as the door continued to shake. The creatures would be inside in moments.

"Sod it! It's time to go. Dolohov, cover that door! Keep them back as long as you can! Adam, you and the others get ready to move! Mister Baker, you ready?"

The old man scowled grimly out at the horde of creatures scratching at the door. He pointed his shoulder and toe, bend his knees, and readied his gun. "Aye, lad. For Queen and Country!"

Harry nodded his head, rose his wand, then blasted the door clean off and into the raving horde beyond. "Daphne, go!"

Daphne began twisting her wand to and fro, conducting the tables of the café to life. With another twist she sent her herd of tables out the door. They charged the creatures, the mass of tables plowing into and through them before scattering out to buck and thrash at them randomly, sending those caught to the ground where the tables would then send a heavy leg downward onto their skulls, splattering them all over the pavement.

They were backed by the thunderous noise of Baker's firearm as he picked off the few stragglers that made for the door. One. Two. Three shots, each putting a perfectly round hole through the head of each creature he targeted. The man never missed a shot.

The doorway now clear Harry flicked his wrist and called out the words, "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs leap from Harry's wand, the ethereal stag shining boldly against the mad creatures. As one the monsters turned towards the glowering stag. They stopped, mesmerized by the glowing beacon of light that stood above them, utterly ignoring the animated tables as they continued to go buck wild through the creatures.

"Go!" Harry bellowed, concentrating hard on keep Prongs alive and bright. Bigsby Baker gave Harry a final nod of thanks before he and his crew made their way out among the dead. Harry may not be able to save them, but he could at least give them a chance to save themselves. They would make for their vehicles and whoever survived would make for the church.

Harry wished them luck, stopped his spell and made his way to the other side of the cafe to join Daphne and the others.

At the head of the group was Adam, wielding a conjured sword, his head peeking out the side door. Behind him were the rest of the muggles, a group of seven that included the barista Jenny and a young mother named Kate whose vehicles they would be making for. At the rear stood Daphne, Crabbe at her side holding a club, her eyes glued to the doorway Harry had blasted off. Dolohov stood off to the side, a bored expression on his face as he hovered the main counter over the door, a piece of marble that Harry estimated to weigh at least twenty-five stone.

Harry kept his jaw shut. It was an impressive feat of power, but nothing he hadn't seen before. He shared a glance with Daphne before making his way next to Adam.

Adam gave Harry a nod, "Alley's clear. You ready?"

Harry shrugged, "Have to be. You?"

"God no. But I can't let a Brit show me up now, can I?" Adam said with a wicked grin.

"Just open the bloody door," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Adam did as he was asked, going left and keeping watch over the alley while Harry went right and made his way up to the street. At the mouth of the alley Harry did a quick scan of the block. The fireworks had caused enough commotion to draw away most of the creatures, but Harry could see more on the way. Much more.

But there were none nearby, which was the best Harry could have hoped for. He turned and nodded at Adam, who waved out the rest of the café survivors. They filed out quickly, Dolohov pulling up the rear. Daphne was sure to close, lock, and ward the door behind him. As the group made their way to Harry he glanced over where the old folks had made their escape.

The car was gone, and he could see a group of the creatures chasing after something in the distance. Harry felt his shoulders relax. Finally, things seemed to be going well.

The group made their way up to him and began to pile into the remaining cars, Ellie pulling up the rear while her two grandsons, Samuel and Eric, escorted her up the alley, Adam watching their backs. She was moving slow, despite Harry's offer to help which she'd stubbornly refused. Harry respected her decision, but told her that if she was in danger he'd offer his apologies later. They'd be riding along with Daphne, Crabbe, and the barista who would be driving her spacious if old van.

Speaking of Crabbe, he was stuck to Dolohov like a duckling while the older Death Eater had wandered out in the middle of the street, shooting metal spikes at the few wandering creatures while he waited for them to go. He would be with Harry, obviously, alongside a bloke named John who had been clinging desperately to a book titled Good Omens, and the mother daughter duo of Kate and Ellen who had offered their family car.

Daphne came to stand at his side. "Did the old folks make it out?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said, smiling at Daphne, who returned it with equal fervor. Her lilac eyes sparkled stunningly in the afternoon light. A slight breeze set a few stands of her hair dancing towards Harry. And there it was again. Citrus and cinnamon. Harry's fingers twitched with the urge to tuck a few of those loose strands back.

Harry felt his heart speed up. His body flushed with heat and adrenaline and hunger. Harry knew this feeling. It was similar to how he felt with Ginny on those late nights in the deserted classrooms of Hogwarts, but more primal, and far more urgent. Surely it wouldn't be too bad if he just tucked a few strands of hair back, right?

Surely it would it be so bad if he wanted to do more?

The cup. The locket. The snake.

Harry's hand rose, yes, so that he could point at the wand she was holding. "Hey…uh, that's Crabbe's right?"

"What? Oh, uh, yes. Yup." She said, looking at sullenly at the wand in her hand. Harry nodded before raising his wand into the air.

"Let's fix that. Accio Daphne's wand!" Harry said, remembering the description she had given him. His wand tip glowed briefly, then he turned to Daphne with a shrug. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten. That Crucio must have knocked something loose." Daphne said, knocking on her head with wide eyes.

"It'll do that," Harry chuckled. Harry felt a little tug at his mind, leading him to deftly catch Daphne's wand. Daphne gave an excited clap at the sight of it, and Harry wasted no time in returning it to her.

She let out a sigh which Harry could more than relate to. And there were those eyes again, shining brighter than ever. "Thank you, Harry."

"I don't forget my promises, Daphne." Harry smiled. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't, you big dumb Gryffindor. But, seriously, thank you. It feels odd to use a wand that isn't your own." She said, admiring her wand like the marvelous wonder it is.

"You're welcome." By now Ellie and Adam had made it to the cars. Adam helped her into the car before joining Harry and Daphne with a serious expression on his face.

"Harry, I don't know how to ask this tactfully, so I'll just be blunt. If Ellie is going to have any chance of getting through this you've got to use your magic on her. Can you, I dunno, heal her arthritis or something?"

Harry shook his head at Adam, "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything that can help. Daphne?"

She shook her head as well, "Sorry. Healing isn't my specialty."

Adam nodded his head morosely. "Damn. Well, alright, guess we'll just figure it out as we go, right?"

"Right," Harry said with a nod. He then waved Dolohov over, ready to leave when he heard a thunderous bang from down the street. Harry's head snapped toward the noise. From down the street an invisible wrecking ball tumbled through the street uprooting lights, tumbled cars over end, and exploded through a telephone pole sending sparks showering across the street.

The last crash caused the glamour to fail, revealing a piece of hell on wheels. The Knight Bus was beaten, burning, and racing towards Harry and the survivors.

Harry's legs transfigured into lead as the blazing triple decker barreled toward him. Dark figures writhed inside the inferno. Harry could vaguely make out the people inside, witches and wizards burning and screaming as the creatures inside—careless of spell or flame—ripped and teared at the writhing flesh inside.

Then the moment passed as adrenaline poured through him as his instincts started screaming at him.

"Move!" Harry shouted, grabbing Daphne by the arm and driving towards the alley. Then hell bus swerved again putting Harry and Daphne in it's path.

The bus was seconds from impact. Harry could still feel the Anti-Apparation wards. No time to move. No time to think. Harry raised his wand. "Protego Maxima!"

A shield in the style of a knight's formed in front of Harry. Small, but powerful, it would have to do.

The bus swerved again, now out of Harry's direct path and instead slammed into the side of the barista's van, sending it end over end and right into Harry's shield with a resonant gong noise.

Two things happened at once. On impact the shield managed to counter some of the energy from the crash so that instead of the van flipping on top of Harry it instead stuttered on one axis before falling back onto the ground with a crunch.

The remaining energy sent Harry flying, clipping Daphne along the way and heading right towards the solid brick wall of the café. Harry wasn't a genius, but he figured that smashing into stone with near the force of a car crash would be more than enough to splat him. It was much to his surprise when it didn't. Instead of being pulped against the solid brick wall Harry instead felt like he'd landed on a cloud.

He looked behind him and no, the wall was the same, but a quick glance revealed Dolohov with his wand pointed at him and in intense look of concentration of his face. Dolohov held the spell for a few seconds more before releasing it, the effort taking a noticeable toll on him. Harry fell flat on the ground, knocking his head a little in the process. Thankfully the concrete was softer than Harry's head so he made it through virtually unscathed.

Harry feared the others weren't so lucky. He was quick to scramble to his feet and make his way back over to his new Slytherin friend. Daphne appeared dazed and somewhat pale, but nothing else appeared wrong at a glance.

"Daphne? Are you okay?" Harry asked, hands fumbling around unsure of whether to help up or not.

"I'm bloody fucking brilliant, Potter. In fact, I plan to have a good laugh later at how I was nearly run over by the bloody Knight Bus! What in the buggering… hell…"

Daphne's rant lost steam as a terrible howling arose all along the block. The buildings all along Walnut Street began to bleed, the bodies of the creatures pouring out one after another until a grotesque tide of rended flesh and brackish claws began building along the street.

"_Oh fuck,"_ Daphne whispered.

"_Oh fuck is right,"_ Harry thought before asking Daphne in a whisper, "Can you move?"

She nodded her head before getting her feet beneath her in a crouch. She looked behind her then nodded her head toward the car. "Come on Harry, let's go."

Harry glanced behind him at Kate's car. It was a black Toyota Corolla that Harry remembered Vernon lusting over back when he still had spiders for roommates. Naturally, Harry wanted to scurry on out of here, but…

"You go ahead, Daphne. I need to check Jenny and the others." Daphne turned her attention from the growing horde to give Harry an incredulous look. Harry dug in his heels. No matter what she said to him he knew that he couldn't leave without at least trying to help the people in the van.

Daphne sensed this. "Alright, Harry. Just… hurry, alright?" Harry nodded his head. Daphne gave the horde one last worried look before heading over to the car.

Harry turned his attention to the van. The barista – Jenny—was bleeding out of her head, and her shoulder looked funny, but she was breathing.

Looking into the backseat Harry was reminded of when a younger Dudley had gotten bored and decided to smash his action figures. Harry looked away.

He couldn't do anything for Ellie and her grandkids, but Jenny was still breathing. If he could get her out then she might stand a chance.

Harry's first attempt to open the door was a no go. By the fourth attempt Harry managed to wrench it open, the force of it jostling Jenny, leading her to regaining consciousness with a bloodied cry.

"Shit! Sorry, Jenny. I know it hurts but please, you have to be quiet. There's a load of those creatures just up the road but I don't think they're on to us yet. I'm going to get you out of here… somehow." As Harry tried to figure a way to remove the barista without causing her too much pain Dolohov crept up on his right, his dark eyes fixed on the horde in the distance.

"What are you doing, Potter? We need to leave." He hissed.

"Not yet. I need to get her out." Dolohov gave Jenny a look of distain as she began to cough out bits of blood and phlegm.

"Potter, the muggle is dead. And you know it. Now let's move before those other muggles leave us behind."

Harry scowled. There was no way he could just give up like that. All he had to do was get her out of the seat and to the other car. Easy.

Jenny glance at her rearview mirror. She smiled. Calmly, she turned to Harry, "Ah well, I gave it my best go. You lot better run along now before they get here."

"I'm not leaving you here." Harry said, assuring.

"You're sweet, but now's not the time to argue. I can't feel my legs you see, so I'd be rather impossible for me to move from here. You'd best hop on now…"

Harry's stomach dropped. There was no magic that Harry knew about that could someone with that kind of injury. And even if there was, he was in no place to discover it.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I—I tried so bloody hard." Harry said mournfully.

"I know. Its alright… but maybe you could do me one last favor?" She looked in the mirror again before looking back at Harry with huge, horrible eyes, "Could you make it quick for me?"

The words echoed in Harry's brain. The creatures were close and growing ever closer.

"Oi! Get your arses in the bloody car now or I will leave you here! I swear to God!" Kate, the mother, called quietly from the other car. The red shine of the brake lights faded as the car began to slowly drift away from Harry and Dolohov.

Shit. Shit, shit, bloody shit. Harry could hear the gnashing teeth and desperate snarls of the horde. Dolohov came up on his right. "Potter, say the word and I'll put the bloody muggle out of her misery."

Harry recoiled at the thought, "You really would, wouldn't you? How can that not bother you?"

"Does killing an insect bother you? It's the way of things, Potter. Now say the word so we can go." Dolohov pushed, mad eyes fixed on the muggle.

He looked at like she was a fly that'd flew too close to his face. To him she was nothing. But Harry knew different. She was a brave, young girl that had tried to her best to help people who just put her faith in the wrong person.

He knew the spell. He knew the words.

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked. Jenny nodded her head.

"Please, Harry."

A cold feeling overtook Harry. He pointed his wand at the barista. Harry focused his mind, his will on one thought. One Purpose. He wanted her to die.

"Avada Kadevera!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

#

Jenny's lifeless eyes haunted Harry as the green glow of the curse shone on the edge of Harry's vision. The next few moments passed in a blur. There was a scramble to the car, a burst of spells to delay the horde, then a quick argument before they all squeezed into the car and started to put some kilometers between them and the horde of creatures.

It ended with Harry in the front sitting between the mother Kate at the wheel on his right and Daphne on his left with the daughter Abby sitting on her lap. Behind him squeezed into the back were, from right to left, Dolohov, Crabbe, and Adam. John had ended up in the boot, more than happy to disappear into his book with the aid of a torch. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of him right now.

It was the strangest thing. All these years Harry had thought of Hogwarts as his home. Now all he wanted to do was go back to his dark little cupboard in Privet Drive and just disappear for a little while. Maybe he would. Once they got out of range of those Anti-Apparation charms what was to say he didn't pop back to his little corner of Britain?

Harry took a breath. He felt horrible, like a part of him had been ripped off. Which it had. He'd taken another step in Tom's shoes and it helped him to realize something important.

He and Tom were nothing alike and he was a bloody idiot to ever think it.

It had been a tough choice, but it was the right one to end her suffering quickly rather than leave her to the creatures. That was a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. Not Crabbe. Not Dolohov. Not even Voldemort.

The cup. The locket. The snake. Something from Ravenclaw. Something from Gryffindor. Then the man himself. Did stopping Voldemort even matter anymore? There were creatures out there killing people, then those people got up and killed, then they got up and killed, then they-

Harry took a breath. He turned to look out the window and try his best to distract himself with the sights of the passing landscape. They were moving further from charming, little Surrey and into the more commercial Guilford. At a glance one might guess that there had been a particularly rowdy crowd after last night's football game. Store fronts had been battered and broken through. Some cars were overturned, with many more having their windows cracked or shattered. The streets held the trinkets of life: briefcases, backpacks, purses, mugs and cups of ceramic and Styrofoam, lunchboxes, jackets, books, and so, so much more. Then, of course, there were the poor hungover sods shuffling down the street, blind to the world around them.

But when looking a little closer the true ugliness revealed itself. Blood smeared those store fronts. Bodies hung limply out of the cars and on the streets. Those poor sods were missing arms, legs, ears, noses. Faces were shredded, eyeballs hanging loosely. Guts hand been punctured, setting long strands of intestines trailing behind them in gory rope trails. Many turned towards at the sound of the rumbling engine of the Toyota, revealing the shredded glasglow grins the creatures had carved into their victims before those victims rose again.

Harry felt his bile rising. He had seen death before, come dangerously close to it, but it had always been quick where magic was involved.

The Killing Curse was a mercy compared to everything he'd seen the creatures do. What he'd done to Jenny was a mercy. Harry knew that for sure now. It helped to settle his gut a little, but it also made Harry think. Would Voldemort offer these people mercy?

Harry looked out the window again. A woman in dark blue jogging gear swung a tire iron on top of the head of a one-armed creature, splitting the skull in an explosion of gore. A man wearing a suit with a garish yellow tie swung a cricket back at the knee of another, forcing the knee out at odd angle before the creature fell to the ground where one, two, three swings of bat kept the creature from moving no more. Another man, younger than the last dressed in khakis and a brown blazer stood his ground as a creature barreled into him, the man using the creature's momentum to flip it on its arse before he took a nearby brick and made paste from the creature's head.

The good people of Britain were a stubborn lot. It would take more than a few undead monsters to put them down. Harry applauded their effort. Would Voldemort applaud them as well? Would he be inspired by their fighting spirit? Their ingenuity? Would he offer the Jenny's out there the same mercy Harry had?

Harry could see some shops were barricaded with people stabbing spears out of the gaps. From a balcony Harry could see an old woman wielding a longbow that picked off creatures swarming an alley barricaded by cars across the street. There was even a bloke in jeans and a jacket tearing into the hordes with a calvary saber while a group of teenagers ran in the opposite direction.

People were banding together, fighting for their lives, for each other. Would Voldemort use his power to help them? To save them from the ever-growing hordes of creatures? Harry knew the answer.

Voldemort would sooner die then lift his wand to help even a single one of them. And not just him. If Harry had to guess he'd say that there was a large portion of the wizarding world that rather sit and watch the muggle world burn then do anything at all to help. If wizarding history had proven anything it was that a stance of isolation was the only stance worth taking. Harry could appreciate the fears that had led to such a policy, but things had changed since then. And that was before those creatures had shown up.

Harry couldn't let that happen. People, whether they were born with magic or without, deserved a chance to live their lives as they saw fit. Harry had no more right to tell people how to live than anyone else, especially Voldemort. But Harry knew that Voldemort would never see it that way. Those without magic would serve him or die. People with magic would serve him or die. And until his horcruxes were destroyed he would see to it that no one, for the rest of time, could ever stand against him again.

And those creatures, whether Voldemort was responsible for them or not, would make his rise so much easier. It was up to Harry. If people were to stand a chance Harry would have to find the rest of the horcruxes and destroy them. Hopefully the rest of the Death Eaters would follow after… but if not, well…

Harry knew what he was capable of now.

But those were thoughts for another time. They were growing closer to an intersection and Harry could already see that things were about to get more complicated. Kate slowed the car to a crawl as everyone took in the sight before them.

People fleeing in fear hadn't been paying attention which had led to a crash. Then another. And another. Some people had probably run over to help. Then the creatures came. A maze of crumpled metal then morphed into a death trap for which there was little chance of escape. People were fighting and fleeing for their lives, but there was always a clawed hand or brackish tooth waiting for them at their first wrong move.

"Fuck. There's no way I can drive around that." Kate said.

"Bollocks," Harry grumbled. There were creatures everywhere he looked. Right. New plan. Harry thought furiously.

"How much further are we from the church?" Adam asked.

"Pretty bloody far. Past that intersection is the most direct route to the bridge. I could try circling the block but we'd probably end running in more of that." Kate was right. Going around was a bad option.

"What about your magic? Could you clear us a path?" Adam asked, looking between Harry and the others.

"No way. There are too many of those things out there. They'd tear us apart before we got the chance." Daphne replied, glancing around nervously as the creatures began to take notice of them.

Too right. Maybe he and Dolohov could move the cars if they worked together, but it would take all of their focus to do it. Surrounded by creatures with just Daphne to fight them off… no, that would be suicide.

Alright. Can't go around. Can't go through. Oh, and the creatures had taken notice of them. Brilliant. They had seconds before they were on top of them.

"Sod it. Hold on!" Kate shouted before she threw the car in reverse and hit the gas. The car jostled as a few creatures clipped off the corners of it as she made the first ninety-degree turn. She ended up reversing into another car, the thing crying out in a blaring call that every creature for kilometers would come running too.

Kate swore before putting it in gear and turning another ninety degrees to point them back towards the way they came, pinballing a few more creatures off the car along the way.

"What the bloody hell are you doing woman?" Dolohov snarled.

"Keeping this sardine truck moving! Unless someone has a better idea?" Kate retorted. Harry appreciated her cheek. She was right though. If they got stuck, then they were goners. Harry needed a plan. Wait, hang on a second…

"There!" Harry said, pointing at an odd sight for Guilford: a wide field of green grass.

"The sports complex? You want to hole up in there?" Kate asked, confused.

"No, I want you to cut through the field. There's a river on the other side that we can cross. There's a path we can take to the church on the other side."

"Can we get the car across the river?" Kate asked.

"No, but those things should have a hard time crossing too. It's our best chance." Kate struggled with the decision before glancing at her daughter. Her eyes softened.

"Its just a car," she said before yanking the wheel, hopping the curb, and sending them on a bumpy ride through the grassy field. Harry had to use one hand to brace himself on the dash while tried to stop his glasses from flying off his head.

Next to Harry, Kate's daughter swore up a storm as kept banging her head on the roof of the car, "Fucking hell, mum!"

"I'm sorry, Abby, honey! We're almost there!"

The journey was bumpy, but they'd gained a bit of luck in having a near empty field. Harry wasn't too concerned about the few creatures coming at them from the field. He was more worried by the group he could see in the rearview mirror.

They were coming. By Merlin, they were coming.

Kate stopped the car a few meters short of the tree line. Everyone scrambled out, Harry and Dolohov with wands at the ready while Kate popped the trunk for John. A volley of ice spears and tree branches gave Adam enough time to help John stumble out of the back of the van with a groan.

"Good golly, I haven't been knocked around like that since primary school," he groaned out as he moved stiffly around the car.

"Sorry! Had to make a quick U! There was a bit of a jam…" John looked up, taking notice of the huge horde barreling towards them.

"Ah," he nodded, curling his book tighter into himself.

"Can we run now?" Daphne asked, hopping nervously on her feet.

"You heard the lady. Move!" At Harry's call everyone shot into the woods at a hard pace, that most ancient instinct of prey fleeing predator taking hold. It was similar to the feeling one had when fleeing a dark basement, that panicked knowledge that somewhere there in the dark something was hiding, waiting, watching for the moment when long fingers and snarling fangs could take hold. The adrenaline took hold, an electric feeling throughout the body, that made every step longer, every breath deeper. This time though the monsters were real, and hungry, and coming fast.

But Harry was pretty fast too.

"Keep together," Harry shouted, "Don't separate from the group!" He warned. It wasn't too far a run to the river from the edge of the field, but the English woods were a greedy lot. They'd take any one of them given the chance, not to mention any wild thing that may have gone to ground.

The few stragglers tightened in on the group as they closed the last few meters towards the river. Harry glanced behind him. No clear sign of the creatures just yet, but Harry could hear them coming. The stomping of a hundred? A million? Pairs of feet left a terrible roar in their wake. It was the sound of an army, one that Harry wouldn't soon forget.

They reached the riverbank swiftly, Harry's heart pounding in his ears. The opposite shore was a good fifteen meters across, and the current was about as rough as Harry's day so far. Perfect.

"Well how in the bloody hell are we supposed to cross that?" Abby asked, turning disbelieving eyes towards Harry.

"Same as everyone else. We cross a bridge. Daphne? Dolohov? You ready?" Harry asked, raising his wand.

"_And so the brothers waved their wands and made a bridge,_" Dolohov snorted, "I suppose Death will be waiting for us on the other side then?

"I dunno," Daphne mused, "I wouldn't mind having Death's Cloak right about now."

Harry gave them an odd look, "What are you on about?"

This time it was Daphne giving him the odd look, "Beedle the Bard? Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. "Only bard I know is Shakespeare."

Daphne was on the edge of saying something, but a worried look behind her took the words, "You know what? Not important. Let's hurry, shall we?"

"Agreed," Dolohov said, raising his wand.

"Keep a steady eye out Adam. You too Crabbe. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get across." Adam nodded his head, bringing his bat up at the ready. Crabbe gave a nod of his own, though Harry noted that he raised his own weapon with much less enthusiasm.

Harry brought his focus to the task ahead. Together they 'waved their wands' as Dolohov had said and in no time at all branches began to grow out from the edges of both shores and reach towards each other. Harry tried to keep his mind on the magic, the working being much more delicate than his usual fare, but the thundering of feet behind him was hard to ignore, especially as it continued to grow louder and louder.

The roots moved agonizingly slow from Harry's perspective as his lizard brain gave out mighty whimpers of terror at the thought of what was coming. His mind was bombarded by the image of those creatures barreling through the trees at Harry and the other survivors, a million hands grabbing Harry then tearing him and the others limb from limb and chewing on the scraps.

In the corners of his eyes Harry could see similar thoughts taking hold of the others as they moved around nervously, heads swinging between the slowly growing bridge and the tree line that hid a million hungering mouths.

Finally, the roots connected, which let them get to the work of expanding it. No point making a bridge if no one could cross it. It ate a few more precious seconds, but the result led to a root bridge roughly five feet across and smooth enough for a group of desperate survivors to cross with twisting an ankle.

"Go! Go! Go!" Harry called, waving his arm for the others to move. They didn't waste any time and hoofed it across, somehow keeping it orderly enough so that none of them got flung off in the passing. Harry was the last to cross, and not a moment too late as the creatures broke through the tree line, what seemed like millions of howling fiends pouring out of the forest like a rattled beehive.

Harry took aim at the newly formed bridge, "Dolohov, blasting curse! Daphne, shields!" They both brought their wands to the ready. The second a creature tried to cross the bridge Harry was going to hit it with everything he had.

The creatures stopped at the edge of the riverbank, right at the foot of the bridge. Harry held his breathe as he waited for the first creature to notice the passage and come barreling across, brackish teeth bared. More and more, the creatures built up along the opposite shore, staring hungrily across at Harry and his group.

But none of them tried to cross the bridge. They just… stopped. Stopped and stared. Harry exchanged confused looks with Daphne, Adam, and the rest.

It was Crabbe that asked the question on everyone's mind, "What are they waiting for?"

Harry looked over at the creatures, utterly bewildered, "I-I dunno."

"Maybe they don't see the bridge?" Daphne ventured.

"Maybe… but why did they stop?" Harry wondered.

"What'cha mean?" Daphne asked. Harry motioned over at the creatures.

"They've come to a complete stop. Every time they've been after people before they've charged ahead regardless of whatever was in front of them. But now they've completely stopped. I thought they'd throw themselves into the river…" Harry trailed off, having a hard time coming to grips with this new development.

"Maybe they can't cross running water? There are many kinds of dark magic that prove less effective when confronted with the purifying nature of water," Dolohov mused, wand never lowering.

"Maybe…" Harry conceded, hoping it was true. But Harry was hanging his hat on a much more disturbing thought. Those eyes staring at them from across the river weren't just hungry. They were frustrated. What if those mindless creatures weren't mindless at all?

"Does it matter?" Kate asked. "Let's get out of here before they figure out how to swim, yeah?" Not being one to waste words the brunette turned and began walking away from the river and towards the promise of safety. One by one, the others followed suit, until only Harry and Daphne remained.

"What do you reckon, Harry? Should we leave the bridge?" Daphne asked, wand gripped tight at her side. Harry glanced over at his blonde friend before looking back at the bridge, shaking his head, then throwing an Incendio at it. The length of it went up in magical blue fire, catching only the roots but nothing more. It would eat away at the bridge and in due time ensure that nothing would be getting across it again.

"Best not to take any chances." Seeing no clear way to reach their prey the creatures began to disperse, some wandering back into the woods they came from while others began to make their way up the length of the shore. Yet there was one that remained, and Harry could swear that those hungry, frustrated eyes were staring right him.

"I think we're going to need all that we can get."

#

A/N: Six Chapters in a year? Yikes. Six chapters in a year? Hooray! Thank you all for reading so far and I hope in the coming year that I can make writing a much bigger part of my life. I have so many things I want to work on, but I promised myself I'd finished this first. So please, enjoy!


End file.
